


Crushes and Constellations

by yagirlqueenie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqueenie/pseuds/yagirlqueenie
Summary: Summer nights were usually relaxing, but that's not the case when you're a teenager in love with your best friend





	Crushes and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl, Queenie, back at it again with my next generation au
> 
> So for context, Houston is the adopted son of Dolph and Space kid, and Gretchen is Max and Nikki's daughter (I don't ship makki anymore woops, masha has stolen my heart)
> 
> I wrote an entire fanfiction about how Max and Nikki had Gretchen, y'all might know me from that. It's a pretty long read but it has really nothing to do with this fic, but it does take place in the verse
> 
> Also it's like midnight, I wrote this all in like an hour and a half and I'm not gonna bother proofreading this shit, so don't be shocked if you find errors

Summer nights down by the lake were usually relaxing, with crickets chirping, owls hooting, the lake lapping on the shore, and a gentle breeze flowing through the endless evergreens, but that all was outside.

Houston laid idly in bed, everyone else was asleep, not a big surprise considering it was 2 AM on a week night at summer camp, counselors need all the sleep they can get, after all.

But Houston just laid in bed, staring up at the top bunk where his co-counselor laid asleep. His co-counselor, best friend, and as of recently, crush.

 

He couldn't lay a finger on just what it was about her that he fell in love with, because she was the same old Gretchen throughout the years. Well, that's not 100% true. She's aged, grown up, matured, the whole package. He haden't seen her in a year, so when they finally met up again at the start of summer to see how much she'd changed, he knew he was fucked.

She wasn't just his “childhood friend from camp” anymore, she was his co-counselor, and a teenager. They were both teenagers. Stupid fucking teenagers that get crushes on their best friends.

 

Needless to say, he wasn't counting on getting much sleep that night. His head was restless, full of endless ideas and thoughts that screamed at him and kept him up late.

He tossed, he turned, even checked his phone under the covers to try and distract himself or to lull him to sleep, but nothing gave.

He would have screamed into his pillow for a while, because God it was so fucking tempted at that very moment, but that would have not only waken her up, but perhaps the entire counselor's cabin (Including her dad who has severe anger issues (He's working on them, honest) that would be utterly pissed at being woken up at 2 AM)

Alright, that's it, he needed to clear his head, tomorrow was rock climbing camp and he can not afford to pass out while holding the ropes for a camper.

 

Houston got out of his bunk as quietly as he could manage before sneaking out of the cabin, surely a few minutes listening to the relaxing sounds of nature would help clear his head. If not, maybe a wild bear could come out and eat him so he wouldn't have to deal with dumb crushes anymore. Win-win situation, really.

 

His dad, Armstrong, told him stories about how he used to stargaze on the dock to clear his head when he was having a hard time and to be honest, he could see why.

The big and little Dippers were clear as day out there, along with Orion and his personal favorite, the Ursa Major. It was breathtaking, honestly. His home back near the city was too bright to see constellations, so his fathers would often have to drive out of town just to go see them.

Stargazing made him happy, a lot of fond memories surrounded those stars. One of which was when he and Gretchen stayed up to go stargazing together, he smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky.

 

“What'cha smiling at, dork?” A voice asked from behind him.

Houston whipped his head around to see who it was, fuck. It's Gretchen.

“U-um, the stars? I figured that was obvious” he replied sheepishly. Gretchen stared down at him for a moment in disbelief before shrugging and sitting down next to him.

“It's a little late to go stargazing, isn't it?” She asked as she took off her shoes to wade her feet in the cool lake water.

Houston looked away from her direction down at his reflection on the lake. “...Yeah, I suppose so”, he answered quietly.

Gretchen went silent for a moment, he couldn't see it, but he could feel her brows furrow in concern. “…You're not out here to stargaze, are you?”

Houston didn't reply at first, he just kept to himself as he watched the lake water lapping against the shore.

“Come on, please talk to me. You've been acting strange with me since camp started” She begged for an answer, the sense of longing stained her voice.

 

With no answer, Gretchen hummed to herself quietly as she laid back on the dock to look up at the stars. One of her arms crossed behind her head as a pillow, and the other laid on he stomach, as the cool night breeze blew on by, letting her dark turquoise hair flow freely with it.

Gretchen sighed to herself, “Well, it is a beautiful night, the sky's clear and everything,” She found herself smiling up at it, partially just so he doesn't feel left out.

“Hey, if you don't want to, you don't have to talk to me about it, I understand if it's something personal” she implied, not bothering to look away from the stars.

Houston smiled again, his cheeks flushing pink. He found himself laying back with her, his hands crossed over his stomach, they both took in the breeze and the stars at the same time. 

 

The two just laid there as if they had all the time in the world, the lake's lapping was louder than they were at that point, it was all so relaxing.

Gretchen peaked over at him, for the first time that summer, he looked completely relaxed. His brows weren't furrowed, he wasn't shaking anxiously, he looked at peace. He closed his eyes as another breeze blew over them, his red hair blew over his freckly face. Gretchen smiled at him, her face warming up in new-found admiration.

She breathed out a soft giggle, Houston gave her a confused expression. “What was that for?” He asked, she didn't really answer, but she did reach out for his hand with her free one.

“...Oh...” Was all he could say. His face turned as red as his hair, and he looked away in embarrassment with a cheeky smitten grin spread on his face.

 

Needless to say, his head was cleared up nicely.


End file.
